


good night, sleep tight, swordsman

by qunnyv19



Series: Parts of the Day [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semoga mantel itu menghangatkanmu, Pendekar. — ZoroRobin</p>
            </blockquote>





	good night, sleep tight, swordsman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Zoro/Robin  
> Warning: Drabble. Fluff. Setting: Canon.
> 
> Enjoy!

Saat itu, awan malam yang pekat sedang menggantung di udara. Anginnya dingin.

Cangkir berisi teh ditaruh. Sendok di dalamnya berputar sedikit. Buku ditutup, diletakkan di atas meja kayu yang sama. Kaki yang tersilang kini diluruskan dan dia berdiri.

Langkahnya sedikit berisik karena dia memakai sepatu berhak tinggi, namun dia tidak begitu peduli. Robin menggenggam erat mantel berbulunya dan menghampiri sosok yang mendengkur di geladak.

Tubuh itu tetap terlihat kuat dengan kedua tangan tersilang di depan dada walaupun tertidur. Ketiga pedang siap dipakai kapan saja untuk mempertahankan diri (atau menyerang).

Robin membungkuk dan menyelimuti Zoro dengan mantel berbulunya.

Selamat tidur, Pendekar.


End file.
